


The death scene

by NBrown



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBrown/pseuds/NBrown
Summary: Gavin dies, Ryan goes crazy, and Geoff can't stop him





	The death scene

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, heist goes wrong

"We got the money", Geoff said while he holstered the bag over his shoulder, Gavin did the same behind him, "Ryan you good up there?"

"Yeah, crowd is good, cops are here though, so may wanna hurry up", Ryan said while he peeked out the bank window.

"Copy, come on Gav, we can make it out the back-", Geoff was saying, but was cut off by a gun shot, they just reached the main floor of the bank and walked to the main room when a shot when off, Gavin fell and rolled on his back while blood was flowing quickly, "GAVIN", Ryan screamed while he looked back from the window, he followed the noise and saw a hostage with a smoking pistol in his hand aimed up, "YOU MOTHER FUCKER", Ryan screamed with rage and sprayed the man with bullets, creating a red mist of blood from all the shots, Ryan kept shooting the guy until he ran out of bullets while Geoff tried to get Gavin up but kept failing. After he was out and shot a few more times with just clicks from his gun, he looked at where the two were and ran over there, once he reached them he threw his gun down and cradled Gavin, his blood spread on the floor in a thick red circle, "Gavin? Gavin you there bud, Gav?" Ryan said, his voice on the edge of crying the more he said his name.

"Ryan", Gavin choked out as he squinted his eyes open, he coughed and some blood came out, "Ryan, I think-", he coughed some more, "I think I'm fucking dying Ryan."

"No, no, don't say that, you're gonna be fine ok, you will be just fine, Geoff will help you, he was a medic in the army he can help," Ryan looked up at Geoff with pleading eyes, "Right Geoff?", he asked himself more then Geoff really. Geoff just looked at him with that look that said there was nothing he could do.

"Ryan, sh", Gavin tried to calm Ryan, "I love you Rye-Bread, I love-", Gavin said but the end trailed off while he slipped out of life and into death.

"No, no, no", Ryan began to chant and looked at Geoff, "Geoff do something, anything, please."

"I'm sorry Ryan-"

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH", Ryan cut Geoff of with a yell, he looked back down and hold Gavin tight, from the outside there was a Police on a megaphone, saying something about come out with your hands up.

"Ryan, we have to go", Geoff tried to pull Ryan away.

"No, we aren't leaving him", Ryan said and didn't budge.

"Ryan, we have to go, or we will be dead with him", Geoff tried to reason, Ryan was silent for a long second, then he whispered to himself.

"I didn't even get to say I love you", something clicked in Ryan, he was no longer sad, just mad. He stood up and picked his gun up, loaded it, and headed for the door, Geoff tried to say something but he didn't hear, Geoff just leaned down and grabbed Gav's money bag and his pistol, that was etched with his name. Ryan made sure his gun was good, and kicked open the back door, the cops immediately raised their guns and yelled at him to stop. He didn't listen. "YOU WANNA FUCK WITH ME, I WILL SHOW YOU WHO YOUR FUCKING WITH", Ryan screamed and started shooting, cop after cop went down, Ryan felt the bullets impact his chest and legs, but didn't feel that pain, he just felt the pain of losing Gavin. "YOU WANNA TAKE ME, YOU NEED A FUCKING ARMY IF YOU ARE GONNA TAKE ME", Ryan screamed and shot a few more when his gun clicked because there wasn't anymore bullets. He tried to reload but his left hand got shot, and he dropped his gun with a painful groan, he grabbed his pistol with his right hand and shot more, but then a bullet hit his head, the side, taking his ear off, he fell on the ground with his pistol and cops rushed him, he aimed his pistol up and shot more, then more bullets hit him in the chest, about 15 bullets in a second. He heard the get away car in the distance, he didn't car, he wanted to join Gavin, probably in hell, but if hell meant he could see Gavin again, he was willing to go there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
